Lights
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Oliver contemplates his lover and his life. PostHogwarts, Based on a verse from a song by a band called Editors.OliverPercy


Lights

OliverXPercy

611 words

Summary: Oliver contemplates his lover and his room

* * *

"_I still love the lights on, baby._

_Keeps me awake but I don't mind,_

_Everything I always wanted._

_Is right here"_

Oliver liked not being at Hogwarts anymore. He liked that he didn't have to start his career for another month or two when the Quidditch season started again. He liked being able to just lay awake in the middle of the night or rather morning. He liked being able to study his lover's sleeping face.

A candle was charmed to float over head, much like the ones back in the old dining hall. A soft glow cast down on them and the creamy sheets that covered them in the warm nights. Percy was fast asleep, blue eyes closed to the world, and Oliver as he dreamt of things Oliver could only imagine. He hoped Percy was dreaming of him, Oliver. Then he'd be in the other's subconscious aswell.

His own brown eyes moved over the read headed Weasley, taking in all the traits from the family genes. Flaming red hair that fell in curls, a somewhat large but fittingly handsome nose. A strong jaw, tall frame and freckles. Everywhere. There wasn't an inch of skin not covered by the cute red marks. Percy was currently sprawled on his stomach, the sheets had ridden down to mid thigh exposing red boxers and Oliver couldn't help but smile.

He noticed that their fingers were entwined ,whilst one of Percy's hands was hanging off the side of the bed and one of Oliver's was currently trapped beneath the other man's neck, their other hands were held to Oliver's side, hands comfortably meeting and wrapping into a jumble of fingers and palm. It was like that every night and Oliver found he had no reason to complain.

A smile tugged at Oliver's lips and he tore his eyes away to look around the room for a few brief moments catching flickers of book spines and glimpses of quidditch players. His eyes lingered on a broom that was mounted to the wall, Oliver's pride and joy. The very broom he'd used throughout Hogwarts AND his house cup win.

He had his career all set. He had a new broom, he was sponsoring a new nimbus 5000 for the company. He rode it, they got advertisement. He was going to be the new keeper for Puddlemere United when the season started. He couldn't remember a time when he'd not wanted to be a quidditch player. Not enjoyed the feel of the wind in his hair and the sight of clouds.

He was all set in life. A promising career at something he loved and the man he loved was besides him with an equally promising future. He smiled fondly as his eyes found the man again and with a yawn, turned to see that he'd passed several hours in his musings as it was now two am.

"Mmm, Ol? Why not 'sleep" He turned back to see half open blue eyes staring at him with a glazed over look, paired with a husky voice gained from sleep. Oliver smiled and wriggled further under the covers as the red head wrapped an arm more tighter around Oliver and shifted to rest his head on the broad plains known as Oliver Wood's chest.

"Just thinking, Perce"

"'Bout what?"

"You, Quidditch, Us"

"You think at stupid times, you know that?"

"Yeah, Perce, I do" Oliver laughed and pressed a kiss to red curls as Percy kissed his shoulder. Oliver's spare arm slid from under Percy's neck and pulled the covers further over them, creating a cocoon that would last him a few hours till midday at the very most.

"Love you, Ol"

"Love you too, Perce"

* * *

Author's Notes: Inspired by the song Lights by Editors. It's a fantastic song by a new "Dark Disco" band. They're said to be the new Joy Division while the new singer is also meant to be the new Sinatra. Tom Smith is a very hot man. I should know, I've seen them live hehe.

Anywho, the song is inspired by the first verse although I missed off a line as it was a bad ending to a happy verse.

"I still love the lights on, Baby.

Keeps me awake but I don't mind.

Everything Iever wanted.

Is right here but soon it won't be, for long.

If fortune favours the brave,

I'm as poor as they come.

I've got a million things to say,

I've got a million things to..."


End file.
